We Were Different
by iheartcrona123
Summary: Two almost identical twins transfer to Ouran High School.One, named Kata, is a timid student who joins girl's dance team. The other, a boy named Kureiji, is a harsh,confused loner who's reckless behavior caused the twins to transfer to Ouran. The Host Club allows Kureiji to join them, and all seems normal. However, the Host Club doesn't know that the twins are hiding a dark secret.


Chapter One: Enter The New Students!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I love Ouran High School Host Club, so I'd thought I'd make a fanfiction about it. Also, I don't own Ouran. If I did, Kyoya would marry me in a heartbeat.

Even though the day was depressing due to the heavy rains, the Host Club was lively as ever. Tamaki Suoh was flirting with the majority of the people in the room. Honey was eating cake while his cousin Mori remained silent as a statue. The Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, were playing a game with a couple of girls to see which one of them was which. They were wearing two hats to cover their orange hair, of course. Kyoya was writing down the club's funds and expenses in a pocket notebook, while Haruhi was chatting with a new Host Club customer. All seemed well, until the door bursted open.

A teenager, who was probably sixteen, walked into the Host Club. He had platinum hair, which was almost white, that fell down below his ears. He was also wearing a black jacket and tie, which seemed like the exact opposite of the Ouran uniform in the color scheme.

"Is Tamaki Suoh here?" he asked gruffly, hands in his pockets. Several people were staring at him as Tamaki stepped up.

"I am he, sir," he said politely, "And what may bring you to the Host Club on this magnificent day?" Kaoru and Hikaru jumped forward.

"You look like a vampire," Hikaru joked.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed, "Are you a commoner?"

The teen frowned. "No," he said, "I'm the son of Matori Orihara. He and my mom own Orihara Cosmetics. My name's Kureiji, by the way. Kureiji Orihara."

"Doesn't that mean," Kaoru started, but was interrupted by Hikaru.

"Crazy?"

"Yeah. But I'm not here to talk about names." Kureiji cleared his throat, and continued, "I'm here to talk to Tamaki Suoh, the leader of the Ouran High School Host Club."

"And talk you will!" Tamaki said dramatically, "Would you like to speak in private, or perhaps at one of the tables here?" Kureiji shook his head.

"In private," he said seriously, "Outside of the music room."

"Very well," Tamaki sighed as he waved goodbye to his adoring crowd, "You can take the lead." Kureiji opened the music room door and closed it behind him as Tamaki stepped out.

"So," Tamaki said with a smile, "What do you need?" Kureiji's eyes shifted to the ground.

"I...was wondering if I could join your club," he murmured. Tamaki raised an eyebrow.

"Why so?" Kureiji's eyes shifted to the floor.

"I'm...doing it for my sister." Tamaki smiled.

"Your sister?" he asked innocently, "Why would she want you to join the Host Club?" Kureiji pushed his near white hair away from his eyes.

"She said joining one of the clubs would help me get out of my "shell." I thought the Host Club would be fine enough, because I'm no Student Council President, and I'm bad at sports."

"So, you're the shy, kind type!" Kureiji raised an eyebrow.

"Shy...kind type? What's that supposed to mean?" Tamaki grinned.

"It's the way you attract people. You're shy, so women would immediately want to help you get out of your shell. You're also very kind, so that works in your advantage."

"Really?'

"Of course! Why would you think otherwise?" Kureiji sighed, and looked out the window that was bordering the hallway.

"Because," he started, "In middle school, people thought I needed therapy for my anger." Tamaki's smile faded.

"So," he said, "You retreated into yourself, I suppose. You didn't want people to think you were some crazed maniac, right?"

"You read me like an open book, Tamaki Suoh. You see," Kureiji looked down, "In middle school, people stayed away from my sister because of me. I...didn't want people to prejudge her again, so my parents let us transfer to Ouran." Tamaki rested his head against the door, and folded his arms.

"What's your sister's name, Kureiji?"

"Kata. It means worthy."

"How'd she get it?" Kureiji flushed red.

"Well, even though she was a second child, she didn't cry. My parents gave me my name because I cried crazily. They noticed she didn't cry at all, so they called her worthy because she seemed more "at peace," I suppose."

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen, just like me." _Just like Haruhi, _Tamaki thought, then spoke up.

"You're twins?" Kureiji smiled.

"Identical twins in every way, except for gender. She was the first twin, I was the second."

"Interesting. So, your parents are old fashioned, what with the first and second child worthiness thing and all."

"Yeah," Kureiji laughed, "They take old fashioned to a whole new level. It annoys me a little, sometimes. I hate how they treat Kureiji the way they do."

"Kureiji?" Tamaki was confused, but Kureiji quickly corrected his mistake.

"I, um, mean, Kata. Yeah...Kata. I meant Kata, actually." Tamaki narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but brushed his thoughts aside.

"Well," he said, "I suppose we could have some room for you in the Host Club." Kureiji's eyes brightened.

"Really?" he asked nervously. Tamaki smiled.

"Of course. But on one condition."

"Sure, anything." Tamaki narrowed his eyes.

"Introduce me to your sister, and I'll let the Host Club vote for you to join."

"My sister?"

"Yes, your sister. Do you know where she is?" Kureiji nodded.

"Yeah, she's in class 3-A. I'll go get her." Kureiji ran off to get his sister. Tamaki opened the door to the Host Club and the throng of customers waiting for him.

"Tamaki," one piped up, "Who was that?"

"Yeah," Kaoru and Hikaru joined in, "Who was that?" Tamaki sighed.

"Just a very nice person who wants to join the Host Club. Or, if my suspicions are correct, he's a very devious person who wants to lie so he can get into the Host Club. Either way, it was someone who wanted to join the Host Club."

"Why would you think he's devious?" Kaoru asked. Tamaki sat down upon a chair as women and the twins surrounded him.

"Well," he sighed, "He was talking about his sister quite a bit. Now, he could just naturally love his sister, or he could have made up the sister thing to appeal to my sympathies."

"Wow, milord," Hikaru said, "You actually said something that was really smart for once!"

"Shut up Shady Twin Number One!" Tamaki shrieked. The girls backed up, whispering amongst themselves.

"Oh my, it's going to be a fight amongst Tamaki and the twins!"

"That's so cool!"

"I just hope Tamaki doesn't get hurt."

"Or Kaoru, right?"

"Who cares about the twins, I just want Tamaki to leave unscathed and show those twins not to insult him." Tamaki stood in front of the twins, chest puffed out.

"You know," he said, exhaling, "I really don't see why we should fight. Violence never really solves the situation, you know?" Kaoru and Hikaru paused.

"Wait...what?" they asked in confusion.

"Oh my Tamaki!" a girl squealed, "That was so cool!" Tamaki smiled.

"Thank you for the compliment," he said, "I hope that this conflict didn't trouble you, ma'am." The girl flushed red as she fainted, whispering,

"Tamaki, you're so hot..." Just as Kaoru and Hikaru were about to bicker, the Host Club door opened to two unknown twins.

"Tamaki Suoh," Kureiji announced, gesturing to a girl next to him, "This is Kata Orihara, my bro-, I mean, sister."

AUTHOR'S NOTES: REVIEW!


End file.
